Raideance and Fear No Vengance Just hate
by XxXArisiaNightingaleXxX
Summary: This is a strory about Nana, this would be how I would begin to end Naruto because i dont think its fair that Itachi died without us knowing anything that happened. So yeah its OCXItachi rated M for upcoming chapteres.
1. Introduction

Epologe: Intro

*Ok this is a story i came up with about Itachi. Honestly i wish this is how Naruto will turn out. U see its gonna start out during the time when Itachi is still young and its gonna tell Nanas story of her life and then of course her and Itachi this chapter is basicly just a introduction its not the first chapter its just talkin about the character.*

Name: Nana Akakushi

Clan: Akakushi (And yes this clan has there own kekigenk, its kinda like the sharingan except looks different and also more stronger. Theres also more about it but thatll come latter in a few more chapters.)

Age: 12/14 (Wat ever the age Itachi is before and after he killed his clan.) and also when the story really picks up shell be 18.

Kekigenki: Amantigan (Yes i came up with that on my own haha) it has the ability 2 see gustu and when on second stage of the Icatan Amantigan its stronger than the mangekyou sharingan. Its apearence is pinkish red with 2 black circles arount the puipl. When it turns to the Itactan Amantigan it shapes into a penticle type stair arount the pupil.

Family: her mother (Yomi Uchiha) is of the Uchiha clan wich is why she knows Itachi in the first place but she doez aquire and Uchiha abiitys cuz her dad (Kiyuto Akakushi) is part of the Akakushi clan and its domante on the male side which ill explain latter.

Siblings: She has a little half brother whos just a baby when it starts out (Jakuriki Akakushi "Jaku for short"), and two feternal twins (Meaning boy and girl.) (Akemi Akakushi "The Girl" and Anamaru Akakushi "The boy")

Apearence: Long black wavy hair that at first is neck length but when she gets older its comes down to the middle of her back. She has black onex eyes, but when she uses the Amantigan her eye changes 2 redish pink (Almost the color of a sakura tree except with red in it.) she also wears redish lipstick and istnt like a totall prep when it comes to apearance but she is beautiful and very gracus about her apearence. In fact she looks alot like her mother and ill refence that alot in the begining.

Personality: Nana's very quite like Itachi she doesnt talk about herself much, but shes very nice and graceus. She is very close to her sister Akemi and in this story ull see alot of things she does is basicly for Akemi. She is a genious and is a very deadly aponent. She shows no emotion really when she fights someone she feels if she does it that shell lake in ability. she isnt selfcentered shes more focused on what kneeds to be done and she was raised agains war and she know the hardships it also will protect anyone she bonds with even if it cost her her life.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Begining a new day.

Things seemed to be geting harder each day i have to leave Konaha. I go 2 Konaha at least twice a month to visit my mom in the Uchiha compound. My mother and father are from a different village, and worst of all different clan. My mother and father fell in love unlike some people around here. The Uchihas didnt agree with what my parents did and after about four years of living here like a family;right when my mother had 2 more kids that were twins the clan said that we had to move. Well my father was of course outraged but he had no choice but 2 take me and my sister and brother away from Konaha. Finnally my mother convinced the Uchichas 2 have me visit every now and then since i grew so atached to the place.

Truth is is that i only grew atached to a certain person that lived in the village and his name was Itachi Uchiha. When everybody made fun of me and diserted me he was always there wanting to play with me or wanting 2 confide in me. He was the only reason why i keept coming back and everytime hed here i was here hed make it a point to come and see me. then his parents stated injoying my company to the point where they invite me over everytime i come. Although they are part of the Uchiha clan they still are very nice people.

Today im going to see my mother and hopefully be able to see Itachi... Hes been so buisy here latly though it seems almost imposible. Maybe i will get to see him, if not him ill get to see Sasuke. I love Itachis little brother he reminds me so much of Akemi. Its funny the relationship between my sister and his brother seems to be alike. Its so strange almost like were kinda the same.

I walk up to my mothers house and noke on it until i here someone say "Come in" from the inside. I open the door and see my mother in all her joyous glory standin at me smiling. she always seemed to be happy no matter what it seems. Gosh i wish i was more like her sometimes. "Nana!" She shrikes with excitement, "Im so happy your back sweety!"

"Aww thanks mother im happy im back now to." I said as i lightly smiled at her.

"Please sit down Nana, im cooking dinner you are welcom 2 have as much as u like. I know you must be starving after coming all the way here to Konaha." She says.

"Yes mother im very hungry! Id love to eat!" i say as i sit down on one of the kitchen chairs. "In fact i havent had any of your cooking in a while!"

"Yeah i know. So how long are you staying here? Not that i wanna rush you off but I know you probly have missions you have to acheve." My mom smiles at me and says.

"No, Juriken said hell handle them, and dad said i could stay for about a week if thats ok with you." I said with a smile back.

"Oh Juriken? haha who is that my dear?" She askes almost like she thinks somethings going on.

"Mother Juriken is my team mate, course theres been a time or two when we would go on dates and stuff like that but nothing major." I said as i lied to may mother with a smile. Not that i dont wanna tell her its just things are complecated between me and him. He hasnt been acting the same, in fact im scared of him... Course im sure its nothing its just a faze hes probly going through.. but still..

"I see.." My mother said with a smile that i could tell she knew i was lieing but she probley kneew that its best to let it be. "By the way Itachi and his family said that when you come back to pay them a visit before you leave."

"Oh well of course i am; I was planing on going there right after i got throught eating if thats ok mother." I said to her.

"Why yes that would be fine ill go with you because I kneed to tell Mikoto something while where there." My mom says.

"Ok." I say as my mom puts the food on the table for use to eat. I eat all that i had on my plate and pick up my dishes and ask my mom if shes through she nodes and i take her plate. I take the dishes to the sink and begin to wash them; when i finish i walk over to my mother who whent to the living room, to see if she was ready. she smiles and nodes and we bothe begin to walk over to Itachi's house.

I walk up close and see sasuke playing out side, he quickly looks up at me and smile with excitement and runs over to me and graps aholde of my leg and hugs it , "Nana, Nana i missed you so much im happy you back!" He shouts with excitement.

" Im happy im back to sasuke." I say as i lower down to his level of hight. "So how have you been you been a good boy? been staying out of trouble?" i ask.

"Mhmm! I even got inrolled in the academy!" He said with excitement.

"Awww Sasuke thats amazing! You Sasuke you keep it up and i think you will become a great ninja!" I said with excitement.

"Thanks Nana! I hope i will to i wanna be better than Itachi!" He says

"Hmm i think you will be ten times better than Itachi!" I say.. Poor kid everytime he tryes to tell someone he learns something or achives something everyones like oh i bet ur gonna be as amazing as you brother. Huh... Just like they do to my sister... My poor little sister she always has to live in my shadow... never her own, thats why i never compair him to Itachi i know it bothers him. It has to...

"Sasuke who are you talking to-, oh Nana well, welcom back!" Sasuke's dad said with excitement. "Come in Nana my wife will be glad to see you! Sasuke come along with her, we have company so let show respect."

"Yes dad.." Sasuke says with a look of sadness in his eyes. i walk into the house and see Mikoto siting drinking tea i assume as she looks up at me and smiles with almost the same smile my mother gives me.

"My, my Nana you dont have any Uchiha inharatence yet you are a spiting image of your mother." She says still smiling.

"I know some people think that were twins sometimes." My mother says with a happy look.

"I bet that daughter of yours thats Sasukes age looks like you to." she says happily.

"Welli havent seen her in a long time but from what Nana's told me she doesnt really look that much like me." she says.

"Yeah she looks like our aunt Chiome, who is also my sensie." I say. "But id say she has your smile and warm personality, I act more like my father." I say laughing.

"That I will agree on you have your fathers personality right down to the core. How is he by the way?" Mikoto askes.

"Oh hes doing fine." I say. My mom and dad were very close to Itachis mother .Thats why they know each other very well. "Bye da way where is Itachi?" I ask very courusly.

"Hes on a black op mission he should be back by tomarrow." Itachis dad explaines. "When he comes back ill tell him you are in town he will be very happy to see you im sure."

"Ok that sounds awsom." I say.

"Say Nana ive herd youve became a very skilled ninja in your village is that true?" He askes

"Well yes, I mean im not one to brag though." I say.

"hmm You mother told me all that youve done and id say you more skilled then my best son Itachi." He says as though he doesnt even expect Sasuke to match his level, sasuke lookes at his dad and kinda looks at the ground. its so sad.. He just shunes Sasuke like hes nothing.

"I dont know about that itachi's prety tough but you know id be really scared to fight Sasuke when he gets older i bet he'll be stronger and ten times wiser than Itachi." I said. sasuke lookes at me and smiles.

"I dont know the boy is 8 and he hasnt even mastered his sharingan yet. thats how old Itachi was when he mastered his." He says.

"Well maybe he is a slow devolper. Just because he doesnt do something at an early age doesnt mean hes not any better or any less weeker. you know some people who devolpe early out ussally are the smartest, and beat almost all of the best." I said.

"Yeah thats right im gonna be that best!" Sasuke shouts and runs out of the house.

"Where is he going?" My mother askes.

"To go train." I say to her with a smile.

"what a spirite that boy has", my mother says. "His determanation could bet anything i bet." She says.

"That your right mother that your right." I say.

"Well how about you two have some tea?" Mikoto says. We node and sit and have tea and talk about a lot of things. We say for what seems like 2 hourse and decide its time to leave. Sasukes dad gets up and leaves to another room. Right as were abput to exit the door Mikoto stops me and hands me a letter.

"Its from Itachi, i wanted to give it to you when his father leaft so he doesnt supect anything between you two which im sure there isnt but even if there is i defantly suport it, you like a daughter to me." She smiles and says.

"Oh thank you Mikoto." I say, "And theres nothing going on trust me, but thanks any way." she nodes and waves good bye. we walk home and i put the note on my bed. i dont want to read it now for the sake of just waiting. I finnaly decide its time to read it as i open it i pull the letter out and see that it says...

*He he yeah this chapter is prety long i know right now things arent really clickin but just waite they will latter on in the story. I will probly already have the second chapter up along with this one course i dont know depends on if i feel like writing some more today. But anyway i hope you injoyed it and rate tell me what you think about it! until next time bye! ^_^ love ~XxXArisia NightingaleXxX~*


	3. Chapter 2

*Well this is the third chapter im writing on! Haha i sweer ive been writing a chapter every day. course thats cuz there isnt any school but when there is ill try 2 have a chapter out at least ever 2days if that sounds ok. It might be longer depending if im buisy or not.*

Chapter 2: Somebody explain whats going on with you!

I open the letter and take it out...

Dear Nana,

I have to tell you something and I dont think i quite honestly can.. Things are gonna change when you leave this place im afraid you may nvr see me again.. If you do I dont think things will be the same... I just want to tell you that Im sorry.. To be honest with you Nana i love you! I know you love someone eles and to be ohnest I do to but things are gonna change. I just wanna say this.. If you wanna be with me after you find out about the "Change" thats about to happen then two years from now on your 17th birthday come back here.

I will understand if you dont want to be whith me understandable... Im just saying that if you do...

I will love you always and forever Nana.. I hope this isnt good bye...

Sincerly,

Itachi

I look at the note with shock... What does he mean a "Change"? I wonder if he is ok... I mean im sure its no big deal, but what to do... I mean its not like things are gonna change... Maybe i just shouldnt worry about it im sure its no big deal. "Nana!" I here my mom cry. i walk in the living room and see Sasuke there.

"Yes mom?" I ask even thoug i prety much figured what it was about.

"Sasukes here he says he wants to go for a walk and talk to you." She says with a smile... She literally never stops smiling.

"Ok Sasuke ill go for a walk, but first does your parents know you here?" I ask just to make sure.

"Mhm! I made sure i told mom and dad!" He says chilfully. That kid never losses his happyness. I node and grab my cought as we start to walk out side.

"So Sasuke what was it you was wanting to talk about?" I ask.

"Well theres two things." He says. "Thank you Nana you always seem to have faith in me! Never do you ever compair me to Itachi! Everbody always just talks about Itachi this Itachi that... Its so anoying! Thank you. It seems like you feel my pain... how?"

"Well i havent whent through it but my little sister never heres the end of it. Im the best female ninja in my clan they all praise me.. they all the time say to my sister 'I can tell your gonna be like Nana when you grow up.' i see the pain in her eyes when they do that... People dont understand that just because shes my sister doesnt mean she kneeds to be in my shadow... Shes a indaviduale person and although we may be alot alike still shes different. just like you Sasuke. You know im sure Itachi feels the same you know." I say.

"I see.. thanks Nana... But speaking of Itachi thats another thing i was gonna say... Itachi hes been acting strange latly...Im kinda scared..." he says in a sad face.

"... Yeah well i havent seen Itachi in a while... I cant say for sure..." I say

"Well maybe hes just been missing you. You know Nana although he still has a girlfriend I say he loves you." Sasuke says. I look at Sasuke in shock.. But i really dont know why. Ive knewn that he has had romantic feelings for me for a long time.. I would feel the same its just Jurike... He changed everything... I feel in love with him and honestly i love him more... It would never work out between me and Itachi anyway... Hes of a different clan and i sure wasnt gonna make that mistake my mother did..

But i will always love Itachi... Always... "Yeah... dont say that though Sasuke because  
I honestly dont want anyone thinking anything." I say.

"What do you mean Nana your a amasing person i think it would be awsom if you and him got togeter! Why cant you and him be together?" Sasuke cearfully askes. I get on my knees and motion sasuke to come near me. He smiles and runs towards me. I take my index finger and poke him on the head.

"Sasuke my dear, there are things you dont understand.. When you get older ill explain them but for now just simply understand that some things cannot be done. Ok?" I say. He stares at me half way blushing and halfway disapointed.

"You and him are alot alike... You both poke me on my forehead when you are about to tell me something disapointing... i swear you and him are tomuch alike wanna be his sister then?" he askes. I laugh and say

"No Sasuke i have a sister and two little brothers to care about. Thanks for the offer though." I say happily. Sasuke smiles at me but then looks up surpised.

"Itachi your back early?" he says. I turn around in shock and see Itachi leaning on a tree smiling..

"How long have you been stading there?" I ask in a anoyed yet ticked of look. he just smiles and says

"Long enough. I herd you were back in town and mom told me Sasuke was with you so i told her id go see you. bye the way Sasuke mom already made dinner i already ate she said you better go and eat before it gets cold." He says.

"Ok!" Sasuke says as he start to run home but he turns aroud and says "Thanks Nana for talking to me ill see you latter." I wave and smile as i see sasuke get smaller and smaller till he disapears.

"Well he really is something isnt he?" Itachi says with a chuckel.

"Yes he is, reminds me of my sister." I said.

"Say its cold out here why dont you come over to my house for a few. I kneed to talk to you anyway its about that note i gave you" He sugests.

"Sure why not." I say. So i get up and we start walking to his house. Itachi walks in and i come in after him as i see his mom smiling at us. Itachi smile at her back and walks in past her to another room. He slides open the door and walks inside and sits down. I procide to follow as i wave hello to Mikoto. I walk in and he looks at me and says

"Shut the door behind you please." I node and shut the door. I walk towards him and sit down.

"So what was it you was wanting to tell me?" I asked. I look in his eyes and sense something dangerous... Almost like im scared all of the sudden and what was so strange is that I felt fine before. Somethings not right... Somethings is wrong with him... I look up at his cold eyes... The eyes I cant identify with him anymore.. There almost as cold as his eyes... "Itachi what the hell is wrong with you?"

*I hope you all liked this one. I know its not as long as the last chapter but thats because I wanted to make alittle more suspense to it. Well I hope you all can read it very well my spelling and grammer isnt the best I know. Oh well at least i try! ^_^ But I mean im only doing this because im very bord and i dont really have anything eles to do. But thanks for reading. Rate and comment please i would love to here feed back!*


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

"Nana... Are you scared of me? Do you fear me?" I hear his voice say. The moment he asked that chills when swerving down my spine...

"Yes, im scred Itachi whats wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing... I just wish you would leve here..." He says...

"What why?" I shout. "You said you have something important to tell me! How in the world is that important! Itachi I dont know whats wrong with you! I wish you would just tell me!"

"Sorry Nana, your not kneeded here leave please just leave..." He says.

"I am staying my mother is here and i came to visit her! I told my dad I was staying for a few weeks and-" I was intorupted by Mikoto opening the door.

"Nana some handsome young man is outside the door saying he kneeds to speek to you. He says its urgent." she says while smiling at me. I nod and get up to walk out side and to my surpise i see Juriken standing there.

"Juriken... Why are you here?" I ask.

"Im here to tell you about a top secrete mission. Im sorry Nana your gonna hae to come back to the village with me." He says.

"Cant you handle it? " I ask

"I could Nana but if i did you would still have to come back to the village with me." He says... What is he talking about I think in my head.

"An important mission you better go.." Itachi says.

"What!" I turn and give Itachi a mad glare. "Itachi what the hell! Dont use this as an excuse to run me out." I scream.

"Who is this?,,,, Youve been going to some man house over here?" Juriken says.

"Juriken dont start with me! How dare you acuse me of cheating on you i would never ever do such a thing." I say

"Shes right theres nothing going on i promis you there isnt." Itachi says. "Now go with him he came all this way just to get you it must be prety important."

"Fine Juriken ill go this better be prety dam important though!" I shouted.

"It is I promise you I wouldnt of bothered you if it wasnt." He says.

"Fine... Itachi tell my mom i had to leave for an important meating!" I turn over to Juriken and he starts jumping over the buildings and i look at Itachi one last time.

"Ill be sure to tell her now go Nana.. And im sorry for being rude to you but youll understand soon enough why i did this." He says. I look at him and nod and like that im gone. I fallow Juriken and we stop and rest a few times until finally were at the village.

"The akikikage wants to speek with both you and me it involes our clan..." He states, "I already know about it but you dont at least not yet.. But when you do Nana dont freek out remain calm.."

"...? What?" I ask..

"Just dont ask questions, just listen to her." he says. We get to master Chiomes office (Thats the akikiages name in case ur wondering, she calles her master Chiome because she trained her bla bla bla sorry i forgot to add all that information in there.) Juriken knokes on the door and we here her say

"Who is it and what buisness do you have?"

"Its me Juriken and i brouight Nana." He states.

"I see bring here in then we have alot of explaining to do. Shes not gonna like the outcome but its a risk we have to take..." I here her say as i step inside. I look inside and see master Chiome siting at her desk. "Have a set Nana Ive already explained this to Juriken." I look up at her in confusion and just forget to ask questions im sure she about to answer them. I walk to a set and sit down and stare at here.

"Many years ago id say out clan was an amasing clan full of caring people. But im afraid its rooting away." she explaines. "You see so many years ago we were the fouders of this clan and I was the leader, I steped up to a level and brought our people together. Beacuse I achived this greatness I was declaired the akikikage... Years have whent bye, more like decades and fortantly im still here. Well our clan was looked apone as a peacefull one, we even made peace with the Uchiha clan whitch wasnt hard to do... We were never looked at as power hungry ninjas, we were looked at as people who fought for the good.

But yet unfortantly there is a line of people who are wanting more power. Wanting to contain the power of the amerutsu dragon.. The dragon that only i have been able to posess."

"But master Chiome i dont understand!" I say

"In other words Nana all out clans members are against you, me and Juriken. Even your father is against you..." She says... What i think... how...What.. I dont... Huh? "There wanting to start a war against us and gain power. Then they want to use that power to take over the leave village." she says. "I have sent Juriken to spy on then and it has been aproved."

But why are you telling me this? Im just a simple person... Why do i kneed to know this?" I ask.

"Beacuse i kneed you to help Juriken kill ever last one of them.."

*Wow! Bet you didnt see that coming! Course i did cuz well its my story. By the way i do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I Own Nana, Juriken, Chiome, Akemi, Omimaru, and little Jaku. But besides that I won nothing! Thanks for reading and if you like it be sure to review it and tell me what you thank. Untill next time bye! ^_^*


End file.
